


Miss You

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e17 All Things, Episode: s07e22 Requiem, Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, Episode: s08e21 Existence, Episode: s09e01 Nothing Important Happened Today, Episode: s09e06 Trust No 1, Episode: s09e20 The Truth, F/M, Pre-Episode, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-17
Updated: 2003-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder yearns for Scully and their son, William. Will he decide to come home?





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Miss You

## Miss You 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Miss You  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA---Story, Romance, Angst. CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to  
>  Gossamer, EMXC, Ephemeral, After the Fact, etc. All others - feel free to archive this. Let me know where it is, of course.   
>  SPOILERS: all things, Requiem, DeadAlive, Existence, NIHT, TrustNo1, William, pre-the Truth. SETTING: Season 9  
>  DATE: First draft -- October 10, 2003. Final draft: October 14, 2003.   
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Special thank you to Jen who beta read this story.   
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. In my world, they would never give up William!   
>  SUMMARY: Mulder yearns for Scully and   
>  their son, William. Will he decide to come home? 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Miss You  
> Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> I never thought we would be apart. For one moment in time, we were together. I remember our lips touching, mine caressing yours to complete our first kiss. 
> 
> We were partners in every sense of the word. I remember when we first made love, Scully. Our bodies united, full of love, and then we created William. 
> 
> I realize now that leaving you to go to the plausible state of Oregon with Skinner was a mistake. Neither you nor I knew if I would survive. 
> 
> But I did survive -- barely -- as I returned to your embrace. 
> 
> When I left again to parts unknown, I thought I was keeping my little family -- you and William -- safe. That's the only reason why I left. If only had I realized the consequences of my actions - our son gone. I know what pain you must have succumbed to. Even though I was faraway, I could hear your cries of pain. 
> 
> Never knowing our baby's firsts. Never knowing our son's words. 
> 
> I miss him dearly. The pain is so unrelenting and I realize it's your pain, too. 
> 
> I miss you, Scully, and I miss our child. 
> 
> Always. 
> 
> I want to see you so much, Scully, to ease your pain. I want you not to be broken. I want the pain to end for us both. I know we will get him back. I want to believe that, not only for you but for me as well. 
> 
> When I come back to you, I want to take you in my arms and never let you go. We will find a way to get our child back. We have an out in the adoption papers: I'd never signed them. I still have my rights, Scully. I will get him back for us. 
> 
> I once told you to never give up on a miracle. I want you to remember that when I come back to you. If I can come back to you so many times, I know William can come back, too. 
> 
> I could feel you, Scully, deep within my heart and soul. You're always with me even though you're not physically here. 
> 
> I will always remember you, for our love has held us together for many years. It has strenghened due to our relentless search for the truth. 
> 
> I thought my search was to find Samantha but it led me to you, my holy grail. You're my purpose for living. I wouldn't last a day without you. I have always known you're my touchstone, my soulmate, and my truth. You have made me a whole person. Your strength and rationalization have saved me a thousand times. 
> 
> I know I told you this a long time ago, in the hallway of my apartment. Everything I said that day was true. I miss you so much, and I want to come home. I want to be with you now. 
> 
> I'm coming home, Scully. 
> 
> End of Story. 
> 
> Feedback: I would love feedback. Send   
>  to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This was originally a poem but I've turned it into a story. I thought it would look better that way. :) I hope you enjoyed this story as I had writing it. I would like to thank everyone at the Haven for being so supportive of me. I would like to thank Jen for always being there for me. :) 
> 
> I was inspired by various photos of David Duchovny and his Mulder in the DD folder at Haven. And the new photos of Gillian Anderson in the GA folder at Haven. I truly miss seeing them on the X-Files. You truly begin to appreciate something until it's gone. This story is strongly dedicated to their beautiful portrayals of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
